gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Higher Ground
Higher Ground by Stevie Wonder ''is featured in Wonder-ful, the twenty-first episode of Season Four. It is sung by Mercedes. Mercedes says that before getting into the business, everyone has to get ready because when she graduated, she was given an offer to produce a CD by a producer, which has been her dream, but turns out he only wanted to do it on his terms. Mercedes had an option to choose his way and get there faster or choose her way, and likely never get there. After talking to her parents and her friends, she made the decision to do it her way and despite not having a record deal, be true to herself. Kurt and Mike distribute her album to the glee club as the song begins. Everyone dances and sings with Mercedes, celebrating this wonderful week with her. Towards the ending of the song, Mercedes impresses them with her solo, takes off her jacket and does a little dance with Mike. The group comes towards Mercedes and hugs and congratulates her. Lyrics '''Mercedes:' People keep on learnin' Soldiers keep on warrin' World keep on turnin' Cause it won't be too long, no, no, ah, yeah Powers keep on lyin' While your people keep on dyin', alright World keep on turnin' Cause it won't be too long, oh no, noo I'm so darn glad he let me try it again Cause my last time on earth I lived a whole world of sin I'm so glad that I know more than I knew then Gonna keep on tryin' Till I reach the highest ground, oh, woah, yeah, ho! Teachers keep on teachin' Preachers keep on preachin' World keep on turnin' Cause it won't be too long Oh no, alright Lovers keep on lovin' Believers keep on believin', yeah Sleepers just stop sleepin' Cause it won't be too long, ho! Oh no, yeah I'm so glad that he let me try it again Cause my last time on earth I lived a whole world of sin I'm so glad that I know more than I knew then Gonna keep on tryin' Till I reach my highest ground...yeah, oh! Till I reach my highest ground oh, yeah, no, no No one's gonna bring me down No, no, no, noo! Till I reach my highest ground, ho! mhm, mhm Don't you let nobody bring you down (they'll sho 'nuff try, ha) God is gonna show you higher ground Errors *Near the end of the song, Kurt puts on Mercedes jacket but after, it seems he's holding it as if he didn't even put it on in the first place. *There is a part where Mike stand and dances with her, then there is a clip with him sitting down but in the following shot Mike is standing up before he sits down. Gallery Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 08.32.41.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 08.33.22.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 08.33.51.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 08.34.09.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 08.34.42.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 08.34.56.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 08.39.12.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 08.40.11.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 08.40.31.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 08.41.22.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 08.44.13.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 08.41.34.png Tumblr mm7h94yMhy1qctfyqo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm7h94yMhy1qctfyqo4 r1 250.gif tumblr_mmi1lk6JVH1r4uvboo4_250.gif HigherGround.png Videos Navigation Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones